downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tom Branson/@comment-74.82.68.144-20130308214222
Tom is still growing on me one thousandth of an inch at a time. I very raw and premitively find him to be a rebel without a real cause. I think he seriously needed to get his priorities together. He often appears to argue one very surface and vague sentiment and issue as they become available. If he didn't have various brewing arguments to fuel his disrespectful behavior towards Sybils father even though her father had extended himself generously considering... He might as well be equal to Thomas, someone who wishes to self promote but uses other causes to achieve it even though they couldn't care less about the people or the real issue they flash like a VIP pass for backstage. Constantly defeating their own purpose and contradicting themselves with their choices even with the smallest of incidents. A large decision example would be his marriage to Sybil. If he was so disgusted in what it claimed to be a tool of oppression, there would be no way he could even stand having Sybil in his personal space anymore than his job requested. He encouraged Sybil to cross the line which means he was attracted to her, all of her too--which of course was British aristocracy in a female body. (Does this not say hypocrit all over it?) When that maid came on to him it made me think of how abusive he would have been to Sybil when ever he felt inadequate or insecure with his situation (which happens a lot with him as it doesn't take much to make him insecure) I imagine, after Sybil's father or someone from her family put him in his place for hurting her, he'd resort to embarassing Sybil with infidelity; taking up sexually and emotionally with all the female fans from the lower class that think he's some kind of hero and make him feel like a God. Futhermore degrading Sybil by probably doing it in her and her family's face as he worked out some kind contract so he couldn't be easily disposed (while of course broadcasting what ever the family did to the world as if his degrading his wife was heroic because he feels mistreated) ...sorry to be so grim but I was always worried about that happening in their marriage because I never heard him say the right things to Sybil, to me he talked at her for his own selfish needs. I don't think he ever said anything deep and romantic to Sybil, she did all the work in that department. That alone makes him trash to me. The woman you love should never have to carry the intimate parts alone....never! I'm sorry but if I'm a fine noble lady, regardless of your insecurities you must always get on your knees and make me feel not only how noble I am but how noble you are by being my knight in shining armor, not a taller and less magical version of rumpelstilskin or whatever his name is. -Chris M.